People Republic of Gobenia
People Republic of Gobenia is a republic located on the Centura Donna continent of Golden Rainbow, Led by Felix Beutlin, Chairman of the United People Comitee, Chairman of the Revolutionary Army comitee and President of The Beutograd Pact Economical Organisation. The country is a Comunist state, although the state ideology is called Popular colectivism, known as Beutlinism. History Pre-Comunist Era. Untill 2775, the territory of the PRG was a colony of the Goban Empire on KB, and was known as the Protectorate of new-Gobenia. After the Goban Empire on KB was abandoned, the emperor moved to it's colony, renamed it after the old Empire. In 2775 the empire forces were destroyed by a C3 country - the republic of xabo in St. Lucia, in fact Gobenia was winning but ran out of ammo and the main unit were destroyed while storming the capital. The Emperor Menelik I, knowing that the defeat is a shame for him as well as for the nation, promoted General Felix Beutlin to the title of governor, meanwhile he left the capital for his summer residence. By the end of 2776 the emperor had no real power in the country, however he held the national entreprise. In 2777, Beutlin wrote his political program and created the United Worker Party. Economic Crisis of 2777. The Economy of the developing country was based on export of oil and gas, so when the shortages of this recources was getting bigger, the country received more profits. However the privatisation of the few goban oil rigs have sent the young country into a deep debt. Each month the debt was getting deeper and many factories were closed. This state continued into december 2778, untill the emperor sold his family gold - including the crown of Goba I, emperor of the old Kebir Blue empire. The situation stabilised but the number of unemployed went up by 2,5 Millions. The crisis hit back in the beggining of 2789 giving an end to the agony of the Goban Empire. The Goban Revolution. On The morning of january the 12th 2779, a group of workers went on strike and organised a manifestation before the Emperor's palace in Boria (now Beutograd) calling for bread and justice, the manifestations was welcomed by machine gun fire from tanks on the Victory Plaza, the emperor declared Martial law and dismissed Governor Beutlin. The governor, who wasn't present in the capital at the time, reacted to the news immediately. Using his fame and rank, he managed to assembly an army in the western part of the country. By the begining of march, there was only one field division remaining loyal to Menelik I, but the largest towns were defended by huge garrisons. On 03/05/2779 Beutlin established a provisional military council, of which he took leadership. By august most of the country was in Revolutionary hands. On august the 9th, the Red Guard entered Boria and stormed the Imperial palace, which was captured 2 days later. The armies were then sent to capture the rest of the country. By the evening of August 15th, All the country was in Revolutionary Hands, including the corporations owned by the emperor who fled to the east of St.Lucia. Next day, Chairman Beutlin gave a speech to the people assembled on the Victory plaza, before the Imperial palace. Beutlin said: "Today is a Great Day in the history of the Goban people. For the last few Years we were fighting, with guns or the power of speech, for justice - against the owning class! The Emperor surpressed our freedom movement, and now he is hiding in our neighbouring countries asking for help. We showed the world that the will of the people is the strongest power on earth. ...Long live the Proletariat, long live our Revolution! He announced to the people that the emperor has abdicated, and that a new government will be formed changing the Empire into a Socialist Republic. Conquest of Xabo. in november 2780, the PRG declared war on the neighbouring republic of Xabo. for the first month of the war nothing happened, exept a few air skirmishes by the border. However by the begining of May 2781, the Revolutionary army, suported by a bombing squad and a few fast ocupation units (called Liberation Groups) invaded the small republic from two sides (South west and East). Within 4hours the Xabo's Air defence forces were completely destroyed. The Revolutionary air forces bombed the capital and the towns from the northern side of the country. Over 150.000 people were killed in total, more than half-a-million was wounded. The country was taken over in less than 2 weeks. A day after the victory the United Worker Party visited the occuped land. A socialist Government was Established and the country was renamed as the People Republic of Borisovo, with the new capital at Boriskovoye Sady. PRB is a member of the IDF and signed the Beutograd Treaty. Government Beutlinism (Popular colectivism) Gobenia is ruled as a dictatorship state. however the People Comitee and all other official in the country is elected by the people's councils. The councils are formed from all working citizens. There are 3 kinds of people civil Councils: *'Worker-peasant council - '''each factory, smaller county, village or private owned corporation has a council. Each employee is a member of it. The head of the council is elected trough majority of votes, and represents the couyncil in the Regional council. *'Regional Council -''' The republics of Gobenia and Borisovo are divided into 9 regions, each controlled by a council made up of heads of Worker-peasant councils. they are responsible of suplying factories in the region, run schools and hospitals and command regional armies. *'United people Comitee - '''Is made up of 10 delegates from each region of the United Republics. The delegates are elected by the regional councils, and the council is leaded by a chairman, who is not elected and has control over the country. He is also the CEO of the Goban National. There is also a few Councils, responsible for less peaceful affairs. *'People comitee of internal affairs - 'responsible for internal security and secret police. *'Revolutionary comitee '''- Army, Justice and Chairman Guards The economy is in hand of the councils - instead of the country - but the councils need to keep to production plans dictated from the capital. The party allows people to have personal belongings and to own shares, although the income disparity is very low. Economy Main Export The Main export products of the Goban republic are oil, Household products and clothes. Before 2779 the country economy was based on taxing CEOs for using it's ressources. After the revolution all Oil corporation were nationalised causing a boost in the Goban Economy, which allowed Chairman Beutlin to build up the Revolutionary army. After the victory in Xabo, the production of oil was doubled. The goban National aqcuired a few corporations in St. Lucia which were moved into PRG. The Goban National In 2776, while the Empire was hit by a crisis, the Goban industries were formed. The entreprise became an important ressource for the country allowing it to develop a huge population in so little time. After the revolution, the Goban industries was renamed Goban National. All other private owned corporations were nationalised or taken over by the Entreprise Military Goban diplomacy is focused on the export of the revolution. Chairman Beutlin declared any country not beign in the Independent Defence Coalition a potential ennemy. Since the revolution, Gobenia is developing nuclear arsenal. The Revolutionary army is beign armed with immense ammount of weapons. About 25% of the national budget is beign spent on military. The IDC is also preparing for war but Gobenia's army is the fastest growing. The Revolutionary army has also many problems, mainly shortages (the First Xabo war, Before the revolution, was lost because of the shortages.) People Revolutionary Army In 2779, the Red Guard was established to protect the country against internal ennemies (monarchist, landlords partisants etc). The red guard was not well organised and was infamous for massacres of Bourgeois in cities and richer peasant in the countryside. This called for a reform. In 2780 the Red guard was disbanded and it's soldiers moved to the PRA (People Revolutionary Army). The PRG strategy involves use of quick occupation units (called Liberation Groups) which infiltrate far behind the ennemy lines, while the front unit destroy ennemy defence units. The Borisovo revolutionary army is quite young and still in formation. Nuclear Program The Goban Nuclear program (called "Operation Ukraine") is fueled by IDC suplies. However by the end of the "Six Year Plan" (2779-2785), all suplies will be produced in Gobenia and Borisovo. Strategic forces are overseen by the People Comitee of interial affairs, and not by the People Military Comitee. According to goban nuclear strategist, the nuclear arsenal will not be used against any country, unless attacked by nuclear weapons. If this happens, all allies of the ennemy state and any potential ennemy in the vicinity of the ennemy are to be bombed. Category:Defunct Country